


Engagement At A Wedding

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: super fluffy Earp family occasions





	

     Waverly can't breathe in her dress, or maybe its not the dress, maybe its nerves or excitement or pure love just ready to jump out of her chest; Wynonna's feet are already numb in the cute turquoise heels from fresh Hell, and even if they don't really  _do_   _feelings_ like other families, Wynonna roughly kisses her sister's temple when the music behind the doors starts.   
  
    In a room full of Haughts, all tall and copper-headed, Wynonna eyes Dolls, Doc, and the whole sheriff's department, not to mention anyone in Purgatory Waverly had ever poured a beer for- and Wynonna's not sad when she realizes they're all kind of family- she's happy for Waverly, like really, really happy. Nicole, too, of course, who looks so happy herself she's about to take flight.   
  
   They all get through the vows a little weepy-  _forevers,_ and  _soulmates,_ even get to Wynonna, even after all this time. When it gets  _too_ tough, she picks a coil of Waverly's braid to bore into until Dolls strokes his thumb over her knuckles. But it's a lovely ceremony, all natural light and natural love, that lets out into an outdoor celebration truly befitting an Earp-Haught celebration.   
  
   Wynonna knows the expectation is that she makes a speech- but the idea of her standing up in this room and hearing the whole place  _hold its breath_ , even still, while she tries to stop sobbing into her glass just doesn't entice her enough to ruin the night. Nicole and Waverly dance, tangled limbs and smiles, and Wynonna knows she might never say anything that could properly capture that.   
  
   Dolls squeezes her hand, when they get a moment alone at the table, and Wynonna knows even he's a little love-drunk and misty-eyed, watching Waverly and Nicole take turns at being the happiest wife in Purgatory.   
  
   "It's kind of crazy, isn't it?" Wynonna talks into his ear over the music; shoes long, long gone.   
  
    "What is?" After years, sometimes Dolls still can't always read her mind. Crease between her brows, tender in her tongue; she still intrigued him, even when she could be frustrating.   
  
    "To do it, you know. To be... I don't know. I mean, demons, hell, evil... They touch it," Jerking her nose at Waverly and Nicole, laughing and spinning to the music, "But it doesn't touch them. Isn't it crazy to still..." She trailed off and shrugged. "To  _see_ this kind of love and happiness and  _going for it_ , you know?" Wynonna grips his arm, and they're  _close_ , and its nice even after years of closeness, and she takes a second to appreciate the way he's smiling at her now; completely focused on the way her lips move, the way her eyes sparkled.  _It's crazy,_ she thinks,  _to do this._    
  
    "You know, I've been having a crazy idea for a little while, actually," he's still contending with the music, almost pressing his lips to her ear. Smoothing back a stray hair, his fingers plucked a bobby pin, freeing light brown waves from it's constraint.   
  
   She scoffs at first, letting the tingle of his mouth and softness of his movements tease her a second longer than strictly necessary.   
  
   "What like- get  _married?_ " She wide-eye jokes, readying herself for his assurance of 'absolutely  _not_.' Earlier in the day, Wynonna had made a joke about edging her way into marriage only by stealing one of the brides' bouquets.   
  
    "Just a crazy idea," he nudges her shoulder softly, all Dolls not to define it even as he's maybe-proposing. Sometimes things weren't always  _easy_ , they wouldn't be, marriage or not- sometimes there was fear, close calls with cases and work and complications-   
  
     "Batshit, babe." She grins, still grinning as she pulls him close, even as they're  _going for it_ , surrounded by impossible love and more family she'd ever imagined for herself.  _Absolutely batshit,_ she thinks, still grinning. 


End file.
